metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Caliban
Caliban is an German metalcore band from Germany.Encyclopaedia Metallum - Caliban They have released nine studio albums to-date, and two split albums with the band Heaven Shall Burn. History Caliban was formed in Hattingen, Germany in 1997 under the name Never Again".The Gauntlet :: Caliban - Heavy Metal - News - Caliban Videos - Caliban Ringtones - mp3s - Tabs - Wallpaper - lyrics After six months of playing together, the band recorded their first two songs for a demo, which were never released. The songs were sent to several record labels, and Lifeforce Records was the first to offer the band a record deal. The band's first self-titled EP came out in the summer of 1998. To promote it, Caliban played many shows all over Europe and a few support shows for bands including Morning Again, Earth Crisis and Cro-Mags. After their European tour in 1999, Caliban entered the studio to record their first full-length entitled A Small Boy and a Grey Heaven. The CD received favorable reviews in many big magazines and many smaller hardcore and metal zines. The band was described as a mixture of Slayer, Poison the Well and Hatebreed. They also released the first part of a split-CD with Heaven Shall Burn, named The Split Program. Vent came out in April 2001. Vent was released by Imperium Records and by Howling-Bull Records in Japan. Shortly after the release, Caliban was offered the opportunity to tour Japan to play the Beast-Feast 2001 in the Yokohama Arena, sharing stage with bands including Slayer, Pantera, Machine Head, Biohazard and Morbid Angel. The Japan trip was followed by a U.S. tour with Bloodjinn, which was interrupted by the September 11, 2001 attacks. In February 2003 Caliban recorded their third official release Shadow Hearts. This record was more melodic and harmonic than its predecessors. In 2004 the band got a record deal with Roadrunner Records in USA. and started to record their fourth Album The Opposite from Within alongside producer Anders Fridén, who is known for fronting In Flames. In July 2005 the band released the second part of their split-CD with their friends from Heaven Shall Burn, called The Split Program II. The band released their fifth album called The Undying Darkness in April 2006 and toured with All Shall Perish, Bleeding Through and I Killed The Prom Queen for the "Darkness over Europe" tour. In 2007 Caliban recorded their album The Awakening with producer Benny Richter and it was released in Germany on October 19. The album reached 36 in the German charts. In 2009, the band toured with German band Kreator on the "Chaos Over Europe Tour". They also signed a worldwide contract with Century Media Records. They released their new album, Say Hello to Tragedy, on August 25, 2009. This album - just like The Awakening- reached 36th place on the German media charts. In October and November they toured Europe on the "Beastfest European Tour 2009" with Suicide Silence, German friend-band Maroon and American acts Emmure and After the Burial. Caliban entered the studio in February to record a cover album titled "Coverfield" which released in May 17, 2011. The album consists of 4 songs, Although more songs were recorded which may be released later. In mid August the band entered the studio to finish writing and recording a new full length album to be released in early 2012.Blabbermouth:: New Caliban Album 2011 At the beginning of September the band posted a message on their official site that the songwriting is complete, and 12 songs were made. The new album titled "I Am Nemesis is going to be released on February 28rd.http://www.calibanmetal.com Members * Andreas Dörner – Screamed vocals * Denis Schmidt – Rhythm guitar, clean vocals * Marc Görtz – Lead guitar * Marco Schaller – Bass, backup vocals * Patrick Grün – Drums Former * Engin Güres – Bass * Boris Pracht – Bass (Currently on Deadsoil) * Robert Krämer – Drums * Claus Wilgenbusch - Guitar Discography ;Studio albums * A Small Boy and a Grey Heaven (1999) * Vent (2001) * Shadow Hearts (2003) * The Opposite from Within (2004) * The Undying Darkness (2006) * The Awakening (2007) * Say Hello to Tragedy (2009) * Coverfield (2011) * I Am Nemesis (2012) ;EPs * Caliban (1998) Other releases *''The Split Program'' (2001) - split with Heaven Shall Burn *''The Split Program II'' (2005) - split with Heaven Shall Burn References External links *Official site *Caliban at MySpace *Caliban at Roadrunner Records *Caliban at Century Media Records Category:German metalcore musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1997 Category:German metalcore musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1997 Category:Bands Category:Metalcore bands